Masks
by llamaglamasama
Summary: What type of feelings are hidden under each person's mask?


**This is just a fun little fic delving into the characters minds.**

**See if you can guess who is featured in each one.**

Masks

People think I'm stupid. Normally, you'd think that'd be a bad thing, but I like it. It makes me different. I don't stand out for being smart, I'm not looked at cuz I'm special or anything, I'm just me. And I like it a helluva a lot better that way.

When people see me, they don't expect anything of me. I'm just some punk on the streets that doesn't deserve a second glance. It can be a little ego-bruising from time to time, but hey, its better than getting mobbed by loads of expectant people.

I often wish the others could be like me. Not because I'm lonely, but because they often seem like they are. They aren't like me, they couldn't get out easy early in life. Instead, they all get the weight of the world put on their shoulders. And I have to watch, as they strain to hold it up, day after day.

It hurts. It hurts because I know I could help them. But what do I have to do in order to? I have to shed this mask, I have to get rid of the idiot image.

I'm scared. If I'm not the idiot anymore, will people start to expect me to make something of my self. As if that'll ever happen.

But I want to help them, I really do. They're my friends and I don't have many of those. I've learned to treasure the ones I do and I don't want anything to happen to them.

--

There's a different face for everyday, it seems. The scary thing is, I don't even know when the mask is going to take over.

It happens a lot, I'll wake up and find that something happened while I wasn't aware. That's bad, isn't it? What if something's wrong with me?

On the other hand, whenever I wake up like that, I find that problems I had before aren't there anymore. That has to be a good thing, right?

--

Life was confusing. Aside from the usual complexities that afflict a high school boy, he found himself with an identity crisis. People called him by many different names, which one was his?

Sometimes he was the Controller of the Shadow Games.

Sometimes he was the King of Games.

Sometimes he was the Ancient Pharaoh of Egypt.

Sometimes he was a normal high school kid, hanging out with his friends.

Which one was the real him?

--

The adoring looks people gave him were annoying. Was he really all that special? Sure, he was different, but that was no reason for these people to look at him like they wanted to eat him!

People said he was innocent. He supposed they were right in some ways; there were a lot of things he'd never been exposed to. However, he may not have been as innocent as everyone saw.

He…did things, cruel things. Technically, it wasn't him, but at the same time, it _was_. And that disturbed him.

He hated the part of him that did this, the part of him that made people suffer, made he himself hurt. But he couldn't get rid of it.

He didn't want to. Because even if that part of him was evil, it was still a part of the whole and he loved it like nothing else.

--

He'd once known what innocence was like. Really, he had. Granted it was a long time ago and a time best forgotten, but it did exist.

It was…unsettling, remembering these feelings in a new body. They were strange feelings, foreign to him after all this time.

They made him remember. And remembering was something he hated to do. Looking back on the past was pointless; what's done is done, no changing it.

But…well, the innocent face did have its uses. And it proved very entertaining. It had been a long time since he'd consorted with someone who had the guts to stand up to him with their morals.

Still, he was going to kill whoever said "The apple never falls far from the tree." They were way off in this instance.

--

He didn't care what they all said. Magic could not be real. It didn't matter what signs were shoved in front of his face, _magic was not real_!

Things like that simply couldn't exist, it defied all logic. More than that, money couldn't control things that unstable. And he hated things that couldn't be controlled. Unstable elements meant chaos and chaos meant an extra workload for those that were already overworked as it was.

No, magic couldn't exist because it would mean that his carefully crafted world would have a whole in it, one he couldn't control. That was something he would not accept.

--

He acknowledged himself as a weak person. He was highly dependent on his brother and even then, he spent most of his time on the side lines. But he was _happy_ that way. He didn't _want_ to be in the spotlight, it just wasn't for him.

His place was at his brother's side, not in front or behind him. He wasn't _supposed_ to beanywhere else. And honestly, he preferred it like that. His brother made no effort to shield him from the world and he knew it wasn't pleasant out there. He didn't want anything to do with it.

To him, it was better for him to be out of the way. It kept his brother from worrying – well, at least overly much so, anyway – and it kept him out of trouble…and from being kidnapped.


End file.
